


A Darker World

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: Zerrin [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Incest, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sexual Slavery, Togruta (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Devin Zerren is a Jedi. Or, was, before the Jedi were eliminated. Of course, nobody knows he’s a Jedi. He’s living happily on a farm in Saleucami with the Lawquanes, and his Zeltron wife and daughter. But when the summer brings with it an Imperial occupation, the Lawquanes and Zerrens leave their comfy farm, and travel the stars, into a darker world than the one they left behind.
Series: Zerrin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Hostile Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> I’d go read a synopsis or watch the Clone Wars episode called ‘The Deserter’ to understand some elements of the story.

I grunted as I lifted Suu Lawquane’s bag of crops. The extraordinarily pretty Twi’lek woman gave me a dazzling smile, and she let her hand linger on my bicep for a couple beats longer than it should. I glanced at Suu, in her revealing farmhand garb, which showed off her pretty pink cleavage. Her daughter, Shaeeah, was also incredibly gorgeous, but the teenaged Twi’lek had blue skin. Suu had married a renegade clone, Cut, many years ago, about a year before I married my own wife, Deyriah. She was a light pink Zeltron, a slender, sexy species known for their flexibility and the pheromones they emit, as well as their empathic abilities. 

Deyriah (Deya for short) and I had a fifteen year old daughter named Alexia. She was a deep pink color, nearly magenta. One thing that Deya had that most Zeltrons don’t have in huge abundance is big tits. But fortunately, Deya has a great pair of melons. Alexia inherited them quite nicely, though hers are a little smaller and perky, but I’ve seen do Alexia exercise, and she’s just as flexible as her mother. 

As Suu and I got back to the houses, I found Alexia resting under a tree. Saleucami got very hot early in the spring, so it’s no surprise my daughter wore a string bikini, I suppose, but my eyes were still drawn to her tight, slender Zeltron body. She had shoulder length wavy black hair, and Deya had long, wavy blue hair that fell down just below her breasts. I helped Suu unload the rest of the crops, and then headed inside the house for my family, which was smaller than the Lawquanes’. Inside, my beautiful alien wife was making food, wearing one of my shirts and lacy panties with attached fishnet leggings that looked great on her light pink skin. 

Zeltron women were tall, and Deya was taller than the others, and I was an inch and a half taller than her, so I didn’t have to bend down or anything to kiss her fully on the mouth, and her arms wrapped around my neck, and I pushed up against her, pushing her fit ass onto the countertops. I was pulling up Deya’s shirt when Alexia walked in, and squeaked.

”Guys, really?” my daughter sighed, and I reluctantly pushed off of the countertop, leaving Deya seated on the counter.

”What’s up Lexi?” Deya asked, and Lexi scoffed.

”I’d go put on pants. The people outside would DEFINITELY appreciate a sexy Zeltron. I’m dressing more, too.” Lexi said knowingly.

”Who’s outside?” I asked.

”The Empire.” 

———

I walked across the farm to stand beside a softly crying Suu, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against me. Her husband, Cut, was out at the markets with their son, Jek, which was a day’s ride on speeder.

”Are you her owner?” the Imperial Officer, in his grey uniform, asked me. 

”Owner? She’s a free Twi’lek.” I said flatly. 

”I see. Well, she will need a sponsor. I’d be happy to provide.” the Officer said, looking up and down Suu and licking his lips.

”I’ll do it.” I said immediately.

”Fine. Any other Twi’leks, Togrutas, Zeltrons, or similar species of the female sex?” the Officer asked.

”Yes. This woman has a daughter, and I have a Zeltron wife and daughter. I’ll sponsor all of them.” I said, and the Officer sighed and I filled out the necessary forms.

”Congratulations, you’ve earned their freedom. But you will be evicted tomorrow at sunrise. The Empire desires the fertile land for our march against the capital.” the Officer leered.

”This is our home!” Suu protested. 

”Sorry, babe. This is Empire land now. Hope you have an off-world vehicle.” the Officer laughed, and made a motion, and a fleet of stormtroopers swarmed the farm. I swore, and we both ran to inform our families. 

———

The next morning, Cut and Jek were too late, and the ship, which belonged to Suu’s brother-in-law through her sister. The pretty Twi’lek was in tears over having to leave her husband and son, but they’d left a message telling them where they went, to a small, mostly barren planet called Zygerria. The main capitals were slave trading hubs, but there were many pockets of lush farmland for use. The trip would take many days, but they only had one bedroom onboard the very small craft. And so, me and four women shared one bedroom, with me, Deya, and Suu in the bed, and Shaeeah and Lexi on a cot. The bed was a bit cramped with the alien women in it, and I felt Suu’s higher level of body heat against me, while my arms were wrapped around my busty Zeltron wife, her blue hair sprawled across my chest. One of Suu’s lekku was tossed over my shoulder by accident. I’d actually once dated a Twi’lek at the Jedi Academy who orgasmed every time someone pulled a lekku, so I was quite wary of Suu’s.

I’m sure Deya felt my raging boner pushed against her stomach, but we hardly ever slept this close, so it could be that, in her mind, not the feeling of Suu who was a restless sleeper and her tits kept bouncing against my back. Eventually, I fell asleep.

———

When I awoke, the two alien women were draped across my chest, as I was now laying on my back, and I noticed the teenaged girls were gone, and I groaned as Suu’s leg rubbed against my rock hard cock. Deya stirred, and I hastily shut my mouth. 

———

The next four nights were heaven and hell. Suu cycles out with Shaeeah and Lexi, so I had to endure the perky teen bodies up against me, and then Suu again. Of course, Deya and I were both half-mad with pent up energy, as we fucked every night, pretty much, and now it had been four nights, and not so much as a single cum. When we finally landed in a flat plain, Suu immediately stooped down to check the soil, and turned and smiled.

”It’s good.” she said, and I nodded. The rest of the day was spent building structures. We’d ripped apart our last buildings, and now they were being shakily rebuilt. They were also smaller, as we couldn’t grab everything. My house, for instance, halved in size, so now it was just a multi-purpose room and a bedroom. The Lawquane house was bigger, marginally, and they had three bedrooms and a multi-purpose room, which is less percentage of their house rebuilt than mine. 

———

**The city of Kolis....**

Kalie Venhir, Twi’lek Sith princess, betrothed to the old Emperor, lounged in the royal chamber. The queen of Kolis, a plain human woman, was a mild mannered woman, and had allowed Kalie’s troops to rest with some of her more cooperative slaves, generally of the Twi’lek variety. Kalie idly spun her lightsaber, and glanced at the handsome servant of the queen. She smirked up at him as she pulled off her shirt, and held out her arms. The servant followed her directions, and eventually, Kalie killed him, for no man could see the body of the future Empress and live. She redressed quickly, and then bent to kiss the handsome servant’s cold lips, and then sashayed out of her room.


	2. Life on Zygerria

I was on my knees, my head bent down at a small wooden box, and I unclamped the clasp, and pushed back the lid, and gently picked up what was inside. A lightsaber. I was a Jedi before the Empire rose to power. I survived by shedding the role entirely, but kept the saber in case of emergencies. I pushed the button and a blue lightsaber blade extended, and it hummed softly, so I pushed the button again and the deactivated lightsaber sat cold in my hand.

Even Deyriah doesn’t know I’m a Jedi, I realized as I lifted my shirt and tied the lightsaber to my chest with a cord, and bunching the shirt in other places to make it seem less noticeable, and looking in the mirror, I couldn’t see anything.

———

I had some of the rations we could transport from Saleucami, as well as all of our Salecumai credits. I was alone, because we all decided taking a Twi’lek or Zeltron into a city focused on slavery would be a bad idea. As I approached the city, I saw that there was a security checkpoint manned by stormtroopers. The Empire must have a presence here, I realized. One trooper held out a hand for me to stop, and I obeyed.

”I don’t know you.” he said, and I nodded.

”I just landed yesterday.” I explained. Nodding to himself, he went through and checked my crates.

”You’re a farmer?” the trooper checked.

”Yeah. Me and my family.” I said. The trooper pulled out a data pad.

”Got a Zygerrian ID, or is this your first time on world?” the storm trooper asked.

”First time.” I responded. The trooper asked me some questions, which I answered, about my birthday and stuff, and then he handed me a slim silver band to go on my wrist, loaded with the ID data. I thanked the officer, and carried on towards the markets. 

———

I sold the stuff with no problem, making a lot less credits than I hoped, but enough to survive off of, I hoped. As I headed back towards the gate of Kolis, I was stopped by a well-dressed man.

”Hi there. You look like a man who appreciates the best things in life.” the man said warmly, but he clapped my shoulder a little too firmly. 

”I suppose.” I said non-commitally.

”Well, then. I have a job prospect for you, if you’re interested.” the man offered. I considered, because what’s the harm? If I didn’t like the job, I’d just say no. I agreed to go with him, and he led me to his house. He had a quite pretty Togruta slave working as a maid, and he had an equally pretty human wife. He led me to his office, and we sat at his desk. The slave brought us drinks and I accepted one. 

”So. The job. See, the queen of Kolis is being pressured right now. A Sith Twi’lek showed up and took over. The Sith is hunting down a renegade Jedi, a Twi’lek female as well. The queen of Kolios desperately wants to find this Jedi, and I know where she might be. If you bring her in, you’ll get credits, and a chance to meet a hot Sith woman.” the man said. 

”If you know where she is, why not get her yourself?” I asked.

”I don’t do field work. She’s in a cave north of here. Easy to find, if you’re looking.” he said.

”Fine.” I said, and he handed me a small card with the information on it. The Twi’lek Jedi’s name on it read Aayla Secura. 

———

I slid down a slide and rolled lightly to my feet in a chasm. I entered the cave that the man had described, and inside found a sparkling natural pool of water. And Aayla Secura, lightsaber in hand, charging at me. I dodged her initial swing, and flipped backwards over a rock, and hurriedly grabbed the lightsaber under my shirt, and got it up in time that my blade contested hers, and she looked stunned.

”You’re a Jedi, too?” Aayla asked me, and I nodded.

”I’m Devin Zerren.” I said.

”Then why are you here, looking for me?” Aayla asked.

”I’m really tight on money, and I have a family to feed.” I said, and Aayla looked sad, and she hung her saber on her belt, and hugged me. Aayla was slender, but had impressive assets. Her tits and ass far exceeded both Suu and Shaeeah’s, and Aayla was incredibly pretty. So I gladly wrapped my arms around her slender body, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

”I want to help you, but the Sith will make me a sex slave here, and I do not wish that.” Aayla said softly, and I sighed.

”I won’t take you in. I promise.” I swore, and Aayla looked up, in awe, and without thinking much, I kissed her. The flexible Twi’lek wrapped one long, light blue leg around my waist and used it to push off the ground, and I secured my arm under her ass to keep her up as we kissed. I carried Aayla to my bed, and set her down gently, before laying on top of her and kissing her.

”I have only ever kissed two men before you, you know.” Aayla said, and I laughed.

”Who?” I asked.

”Kit Fisto, and my clone commander.” Aayla said wistfully.

”I’m assuming both are gone?” I asked, and the blue Twi’lek nodded. I pushed my lips back against hers, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me tighter, and I helped her pull off my shirt, and then she lifted hers off as well, until we were both topless, her large blue breasts pushing up against my muscled chest.

”Devin... I want this.” Aayla said, “I’ve been alone for so, so long.”. I bent further down and kissed each of Aayla’s perfect globes, and she shuddered and moaned, and I leaned back and unbuttoned my pants, tossing them aside as Aayla shimmied out of hers. We cast aside our underwear, and we met in a deep kiss as my fully hard cock pressed and grinded against Aayla’s perfect, sky blue pussy. The Twi’lek grasped my shoulders, and nodded. I shoved myself inside her, and she arched instantly. I was stunned to find a hymen inside of the Jedi’s pussy, and Aayla was reacting in pleasure, so I pushed through the wall, and Aayla sucked through her teeth, her dazzling eyes squinting as she groaned low and loud as I filled her up, the first man to ever enter this vision of alien beauty.

———

When Aayla, who’d been riding my cock like a cowgirl, finally collapsed on top of me, my cum was in her, and her juices were soaking on my cock. I kissed Aayla again softly, and we clung to each other for a while, until Aayla gasped.

”I need water.” she said, and I laughed, going to get some for both of us. The gorgeous de-virgined Twi’lek drank thirstily, and I did as well, and Aayla rolled onto my chest, and I wrapped an arm around her fit body, and she sighed happily.   
  


———

**Kolios**

The Twi’lek Sith, Kalie, was standing at her balcony, overlooking the castle that once had a queen, when there was a knock on the door. Ah, perfect! The Emperor’s Hand, a cunning assassin. When Kalie opened the door, she was surprised that the Hand was a fit young woman with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and quite a sizable bust.

”Hello. I don’t suppose you’re the Emperor’s Hand?” Kalie asked.

”I am. My name is Mara Jade, and I am ready to serve you.” the gorgeous girl replied, smirking. 


	3. Saleucami

Cut Lawquane and his son Jek laughed heartily. A gorgeous Twi’lek, much like Jek’s mother, served the young boy his drinks. A crowd of space pirates were telling stories of their escapes, and Jek’s father was completely enthralled, while Jek just wanted to go home. The Dathomirian bartender served drinks well, and the Twi’lek delivering them made even the men who’d never had alcohol long for it, just to please her. The Twi’lek was about Jek’s age, and was a lovely pale green. She seemed to like Jek, and Jek definitely liked her. 

After her shift ended, she and Jek snuck up to the balcony and kissed under the stars. The Twi’lek, Gena, was sympathetic to Jek, as his family, minus his drunken father, had all been forced off Saleucami, and was now occupying Zygerria, and Jek couldn’t get there, because his father kept spending money on drinks. Gena was so understanding, and had offered him her life savings, in exchange he married her and got her off this barren rock. Jek had easily agreed. And so, the two stole credits from Cut, and dashed to the star port, and got the last seats on a transport ship. 

———

When they arrived, Jek and Gena immediately went to a chapel and were wed by Imperial law. Now Mr and Mrs. Jek Lawquane, they asked around for Jek’s family. Only his pseudo-uncle, Devin, had been spotted. They gave Jek a general direction, and Jek headed in the opposite direction, with Gena riding behind him on his scooter, as they eventually found the new Lawquane homestead. When he arrived, his curvy mother clung to him and sobbed. His busty sister, Shaeeah, simply nodded her head, and he introduced Gena. Things were looking up.


	4. Escape from Zygerra

I woke up to see a beautiful blue Twi’lek shaking me awake, smiling at me. 

”Hey, Aayla.” I groaned tiredly, and she shook her head. I realized she was dressed and holding her lightsaber. I followed suit, and the agile Twi’lek ducked behind a rock formation, and I crouched beside her, and she kissed me.

”For luck.” she murmured softly, and then the thrum of a lightsaber interrupted us. I nudged her to the right, and we skirted around it. We got our first glance of the attacker when we narrowly got past her. She was a pretty young human woman, with a purple lightsaber, and quite a lovely body, dressed in Imperial battle armor. Aayla grabbed my hand and we dashed from the cave. Sure the emperor’s agent was in pursuit, we scrambled up some rocks to a higher level, and encountered a squad of stormtroopers.

”Commander-“ someone tried to use comms, but our blades lit up and we sliced through them. We raced up the path, and I struggled to get my bearings on an unfamiliar planet. When we saw the city in the horizon, I pointed out the direction of the farm at Aayla, and she nodded. We kissed again, and split up, while still headed in the same direction, just wider. They appeared to have lost the imperial agent, but they would be exhausted before long, and the Empire would just keep coming. I happened to glance back and see a red Twi’lek on a speeder zooming toward me. Swearing under my breath, I jerked to the side, and used my saber to nearly slice the bottom and half apart. The Twi’lek rolled lightly, and two red lightsabers shot out of her handles. I pulled out my own blade, and clashed. 

I wasn’t sure how I survived, but I did. At first. Some natural instincts took over, and I dodged some swipes, blocked others, and used the Force, and soon broke one of her lightsabers. But she swapped hands and slashed across my side, whirling and running me through in the dead-center of my chest. The air left my lungs, and I dropped to my knees, and suddenly Aayla was there, fighting, red against blue. Aayla was a Master Jedi, and soon she’d dropped her opponent and was supporting me across the open plain to the farm. When we got there, I dimly heard my wife and my Twi’lek lover arguing. I felt my daughter’s breasts against my chest. I felt Suu’s hands on my wounds. Then I lost all feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those major Star Wars fans, what do you want to see next in Devin’s tale? Are there any characters you want featured? And don’t worry, Mara Jade will be back.   
-SilverFalcon0000


	5. Fleeing

I woke up on a ship. The steady thrum of a hyperspace engine filled the quiet room. I looked around wearily, and tried to sit up, only to wince and flop back against the pillows. I battled to stay awake, but the pain induced from the tiny movement made me exhausted, and I fell back asleep.

———

When I next woke up, Deya, my beautiful, busty Zeltron wife, lay beside me. I entwined my hand with hers, and fell back asleep.

———

When I woke up again, Aayla was straddling me, and her hands were resting on my wounds.

”Hello, my brave, handsome savior.” Aayla murmured, stroking back my long hair. 

”Ah, last I checked, you saved me.” I groaned. Aayla laughed softly, and I felt a change in the Force surrounding her. Then it flowed into me, and I felt my wounds closing.

”I’ve been practicing my Force healing. Your wife wouldn’t let me near you until I could prove to her it worked perfectly.” Aayla said, and slid off of me, and sashayed to the door, and knocked. Deyriah rushed in, and I grinned weakly. She helped me sit up while Aayla excused herself. Once I was seated and comfortable, Deya kissed me.

”Never, ever come that close to dying again. Ok?” Deya verified. Deyriah then smiled softly, and snuggled up beside me, and I placed my hand on her hip. Suu came in next, and the pink Twi’lek obviously wanted to react stronger, but my wife was seated beside me. I reflected suddenly, why was every woman in my life hiding their feelings from Deya? My Zeltron daughter then came in, and she sat between my legs, and my other hand rested on her smooth, dark pink teenage stomach. Shaeeah joined Suu at the foot of the bed, and Aayla stood in the doorway.

”So, where are we?” I asked. Aayla moved to my side quickly. 

”I secured passage on the ship for your family. The Emperor’s Hand was after us. The Emperor’s fiancée was the one who stabbed you, by the way. She’ll be wounded as well. I stabbed her in the stomach, but you recovered from a stab in the chest, so she might be alive.” the gorgeous Jedi Knight told me assuringly.

”So, how did you guys meet?” Deya asked possessively.

”Your husband saved me from being slaughtered by Sith. I owe him a great debt.” Aayla said honestly. I nodded, confirming the Twi’lek’s story. 

”So where are we going?” I asked. Deya’s face turned icy. 

”We’re going to Coruscant. There are Jedi relics that can help the Rebellion. Now that I am fighting, I will fight until my last breath. I’ll help you get a house on Coruscant, then I’m going after the relics.” Aayla announced.

”I’ll come too.” I said. Aayla nodded.

”No. You’re too weak.” Deya said firmly. I looked between the pink Zeltron and blue Twi’lek. A fight was brewing...


	6. Dark Side

Across the galaxy, Mara Jade, Emperor’s Hand, groaned as the brutish Jabba the Hutt felt her up. Her body was reacting strongly, much like Kalie, the Sith Twi’lek beside Mara, was. Kalie was betrothed to the Emperor. Rumor had it, Kalie was pregnant with the heir, but Mara, who’s spent the last two weeks with the Sith Empress, did not believe this. 

“Enough.” Damien, Kalie’s personal Sith Trooper escort, said, halting Jabba’s groping. With extreme delicateness, Damien settled Kalie, clothing her gorgeous, curvy red body, which was flawless, until those Jedi had left scars on her. Mara had saved the Empress, and as such, the Emperor now owed her a favor. Nobody helped Mara Jade after being thrown aside like shit by the Hutt, while Damien and Kalie talked quietly, Mara struggled to her feet, smooth pale skin covered in a Hutt’s slimy, sticky cum. Thankfully, per Emperor’s request, both ladies had special protections on their pussies, and they’d worked, it seems. 

Mara washed off in a basin outside the throne room, and hurriedly dressed in nondescript gray clothes, when her com link beeped.

”Hand M-6?” Mara asked.

”You have been tasked with the elimination of Jedi Knight Aayla Secura.” a voice said, and then nothing. Mara suited up in her black armor that showed off her curves, which paled compared to Kalie’s, but were still extraordinary. Mara hoped, as she jogged across the sand, her breasts held in place by the armor. She reached her TIE Interceptor, and checked the Star Map. She reached out with the Force, and discovered her presence partially to Coruscant. Fool. Mara grinned as she took off.

———

Far below the skies of Tatooine, Kalie watched as Jabba tugged on the chain of a green Twi’lek. 

”DANCE!” he commanded in Huttese. Kalie smirked.


	7. Mission

I glanced over at Aayla, as the busty, curvy Twi’lek was attracting lots of attention on the shuttle. She wore simple civilian clothes, but they strained over her body, much to the delight of every male on the shuttle. When we’d arrived on Coruscant, Aayla said I was to accompany her to the ruins of the Jedi Temple, and hopefully extract some matter of information. Deya was unhappy, but understood that the safety of her and the other girls was my priority. So while Deya, Lexi, Shaeeah, and Suu had a hotel room and papers proving they belonged to me, I was on a mission with a gorgeous blue Twi’lek Jedi.

Our lightsabers were tucked in our waistbands, and we loosely held hands as the shuttle’s doors opened. We stayed linked as we pushed through the crowd, and steered clear of the stormtroopers patrolling. We hastily reached a back door into the Temple, and we pulled out our lightsabers and ignited them, filling the tunnel with vibrant blue lights. 

——— 

Mara Jade sat cross legged in front of the old Jedi Temple. Her target, and another Force wielder, were deep below, but rising. She blew back some of her red hair, and walked forwards, into the heart of the Temple ruins. 

———

Aayla moaned a bit as my hand on her hip caused her pleasure. We were trying to climb up a crumbling wall, and I kept one hand on Aayla, just in case. I knew from experience curvy women weren’t the best climbers. My master, Shaak Ti, was a gorgeous Togruta, who struggled with climbing, due to her curves. We made it up a bit breathlessly, as the trail up to the Temple ruins wasn’t easy. It was quite taxing, but we kept struggling up it.

”Do you feel that?” Aayla whispered, and she gripped my hand. I nodded, and paid a bit more attention to the whispery chill I felt through the Force. We made it to the trap door, and stepped into the dilapidated Holocron Archives. All of them were smashed. Aayla looked ready to cry, and I was a bit choked up, too. Thousands of years of knowledge gone, due to probably some cruel Imperial commander. Then, we heard a lightsaber. I turned, and fully took in the gorgeous redhead with incredible thighs clad in night-black armor, carrying a red blade. Aayla and I ignited our blue blades, and took up ready positions. 

”Jedi. I have been sent to kill Aayla Secura. I do not know you, but you will die, too.” the redheaded warrior said, her voice gorgeously husky. The woman charged, and Aayla met her fiercely. I hung back, waiting for my companion to falter. When she did, I slammed my blade against the warrior’s, and we clashed fiercely. Our blades locked, and the stunning redhead shot me a wink.

”Shame you’re a Jedi. You’re quite handsome.” she flirted, but was suddenly flung head over heels by Aayla’s Force Push.

”He’s mine, bitch.” the Twi’lek snarled, and the two lovely ladies clashed again, and I joined the fray, twisting to avoid both blue and red blades, while I pressed the red one hard, until Aayla sliced off the transmitter of the saber, and kicked her to the floor. The redhead rolled up onto her feet, and Aayla charged. But the warrior raised a hand, and Aayla zoomed across the room, slamming into the wall with a crunch.

I rolled towards the warrior, deflected a Force Push off my lightsaber blade, and slashed at her hand. The redhead batted my hand aside, and kissed me while standing on her toes, then she smashed her armored fist into my head. I stumbled, but twisted in time to slice apart the rock she clutched in her hand. My lips still tingling, I Force Pushed the redhead into the wall, but she recovered, and used the Force to hurl stones at me. I blocked most, but one hit me above the eye, and I nearly passed out. Another grazed my temple, and I crumpled.

———

I woke up in a foreign bedroom, tied up to a pipe.

”You’re up.” a familiar, husky voice purred, and I felt lips against my cheek. My eyes had blurred when I moved, and I could hardly focus.

”Be glad you’re alive, Jedi.” the voice teased, and my eyes sharpened on red hair framing a beautiful face. I groaned.

”Why are the hot girls always Sith?” I complained.

”I’m not a Sith. I’m an Emperor’s Hand. I was a Jedi Padawan, but my master died in the Clone Wars. Not Order 66, mind you. When Order 66 hit, I was sixteen, and sleeping with my clone commander. Our love crumbled at the Order, and he tried to kill me. I couldn’t kill him, and he detained me, and the Emperor saved my life. Now, my clone commander is a burnt body on a battlefield somewhere on Ryloth.” the woman grinned.

”You slept with your clone?” I laughed.

”Hush. I’m Mara.” she said.

”Devin.” I nodded. 

”What’s your Order 66 story?” Mara asked, her soft fingers on my neck. 

”My master, Shaak Ti, died aboard Grievous’ ship right before Order 66. I was 21, and married to this smoking hot Zeltron woman named Deyriah. I sensed a darkness in the force, and escaped before the Order.” I said. Mara licked her lips.

”Nice. Well, I best go turn your Twi’lek in.” Mara laughed, and I fought back angrily.

”You were a Jedi! You could help us fight the Empire!” I begged. 

”Don’t you see? The Empire is all there is.” Mara said sadly, and walked away.

———

THREE YEARS LATER...

I grit my teeth as several of my troopers were blown up. It was a firefight aboard the landing platform, and me, a Sith apprenticed to Kalie Venhir, was turning the tide. Rebels were firing on the guards, and my red saber deflected their blasts. My master, Kalie, was a gorgeous red Twi’lek, who often wore skimpy clothes, and she was beside me, both of us fighting hard to keep the rebels from gaining the transports on the second deck. I pulled Kalie down behind cover, just as a rocket zoomed over our heads and took out the stairs going up. Kalie nodded her thanks, and motioned to the left. I rolled to the left, and threw my lightsaber in a spiraling boomerang, slaughtering at least ten rebels. They only had six left, and Kalie Force Pushed four off the edge.

The last two looked panicked, and Kalie leaped the barricade and charged them, as I followed suit, deflecting a blast and nearly slicing their head off. Kalie did the same to her rebel, and she embraced me tightly. The guards cheered, while Kalie breathed huskily in my ear.

”Damn good job, Devin. You look really hot when you’re killing rebels.” Kalie flirted, and stroked my muscled forearm. I grinned at her, and we headed back inside the compound. She headed up the lift to her luxurious Empress quarters, while I entered my small, bare room. Kalie and I had been stationed on Lothal for only a week now, and rebel activity here was drastically dropping. One lovely addition to my room was my Zeltron slavegirl, Alexia. She often begs me to remember that she’s my daughter. But I’ve never been married or had a girlfriend, well, before Mara Jade. So I groped her big tits a bit, then headed to the cantina. There, I found my girlfriend, Mara Jade, arm-wrestling the strongest trooper in the compound. She won handily, and I kissed her as she stepped away from the table. 

I admired her gorgeous thighs and hips while she talked about her training in using an AT-ST. 

”Hey, Devin. New mission!” Kalie called, leaning against the doorway of the cantina in a leather bikini top and tight black leggings. I kissed Mara goodbye, and darted over to my Sith master.


	8. Sith Hunter

I joined Kalie in the briefing room, where the Emperor was shown to be sat in a chair on the holotable. 

”Ah. Young apprentice Devin. How are your studies with my wife?” Darth Sidious croaked.

”Quite well. I’m mastering the Force skills with ease.” I replied.

”It’s true, my lord. He will make an exceptional Sith Lord one day.” Kalie said, and smiled at me.

”Good. Now, your mission. In the caves of Geonosis, we are building our Death Star. But it requires kyber crystals to power it.” Sidious revealed.

”I see.” Kalie frowned.

”So... we’re going to the Jedi world of Ilum?” I asked.

”Indeed.” Sidious grinned. 

”Surely a threat lies there.” Kalie frowned.

”The Jedi Temple on Ilum requires a Jedi to open it. Your first step is to acquire a Jedi, to gain access.” Sidious explained. I nodded, and Kalie did, too.

”We’ll visit the brig, then head to Ilum.” Kalie nodded, and the Emperor’s hologram vanished.

”Who’s in the brig?” I asked. 

”Ahsoka Tano.” Kalie grinned.


	9. Excavation

While I was gearing up for the mission to Ilum, Kalie stuck her head in.

”Hey, Devin, can you go down and check the progress of excavating the Jedi Temple?” she asked.

Soon, I was walking down the streets of Coruscant and made my way to the ruins, and stepped inside, when I heard a strange whispery voice. I followed it, and it led me to a pulsing Jedi mural, the lightsabers glowing vibrant blue. I reached out, and gasped as my fingers touched the glowing blue blade.

———

_I gritted my teeth as Mara Jade used a slender knife to cut down my cheek, and except for her psychotic knife work, we were quite intimately positioned, with the curvy redhead seated in my lap. Behind her, a gorgeous, busty red Twi’lek in dark armor tapped her foot impatiently. I wasn’t going to reveal a damn thing, but then the doors opened, and both women backed up and nodded deferentially to the being that strode through. It was dressed in loose black garb, and had slicked back platinum hair, and chilling pale eyes. _

_”Mangler.” Kalie bowed._

_”Lady Venhir. Your husband dispatched me to corrupt the noble young Jedi.” the being, Mangler, explained._

_”Where’s Aayla?” I growled.   
_

_”The blue Twi’lek? Much like you will be, I mangled her Force powers. You’d be surprised how much a Jedi’s identity is connected to their Force connection. Jabba the Hutt recently helped us out immensely, and I believe the ex-Jedi was sent there, severed from her memories, her identity, and her powers.” Mangler grinned._

_”You’re telling him too much.” Kalie frowned._

_”Lady Venhir, he will soon be completely loyal.” Mangler grinned darkly, and I felt a change in the Force, as suddenly, cold black energy filled my lungs, and I was choking, except I could breathe, then it hit me. He was taking my Force abilities. I fought back, but was no match for his skills. I howled in pain, and the last thing I saw was Mangler’s cold, dead eyes.   
_

_———_

_I spat blood on the floor, and the stormtrooper hit me again. The Mangler procedure had half-worked. I was completely cut off from the light side of the Force, and kept feeling urges to obey, but when they’d taken the information about Deya, Lexi, Suu, and Shaeeah from my brain, I’d rebelled and now I was suffering. The cell door opened and I looked up to see Mangler. The process was much faster, and I soon succumbed._

———

I crumpled to my knees, and pulled out my lightsaber, and ignited it. The familiar blue glow that it hadn’t been for three years lit my face, the dark side red purged entirely. I realized quickly that Alexia, my Zeltron daughter, was in the Imperial compound, and I needed to get her out, then reach Jabba’s palace on Tatooine. All of my memories were restored, and I was worried they’d be able to sense the lack of my mangled power.

I decided to cross that bridge when I come to it, and hastened to get back to my quarters, where I found Alexia in a tight leather bikini, her hair longer than it ever had been, and I noticed proudly her curves had developed nicely in the three years since Jedi me had last seen her.

”Lexi, it’s me. Your father. I remember. They used a special Force power to change me, but I’m healed.” I grinned, and my daughter, who now sported a bigger bust, I noticed, flung her arms around me and I held her close.

”I missed you, daddy.” she whispered. 

”Where’s your mother and Suu and Shaeeah?” I asked.

”Um, Dad? Suu’s dead. That crazy Sith bitch killed her.” Alexia whimpered. 

”Ok. Shaeeah and Deya, then?” I prompted.

”Mom’s been dispatched to Lothal to serve the Agent Kallus stationed there. Shae’s sold into slavery. I don’t know to where.” Alexia shrugged. 

”Right. Well, Aayla’s on Tatooine, and I can heal her, as she lost her memories, too.” I explained. 

”Going somewhere?” a voice drawled. I turned to see Kalie, red lightsaber glowing, a murderous look on her face. 


	10. Escape

I charged Kalie, and the ferocity of my attacks stunned her, I could tell. I was still juiced up with Dark Side power, and easily slammed her into the wall with a Force Push, and grabbed her lightsaber, forcing your own power into it, and then tossing it to Alexia. She caught it deftly, and stared at it, and shakily turned it on, and the blade cast a green glow on the hallway. 

”You are a Jedi, Lexi. I think we’ll properly train you when we’ve regained our family.” I said, and Lexi nodded. She hung Kalie’s saber off her belt, and I took her hand, and led her down into the brig. Using the Force and just general stealth, me and Lexi soon found a pretty Togruta young woman.

”Ahsoka Tano?” I asked. She looked up, her eyes curious.

”I’m Devin Zerrin, and this is my daughter, Lexi Zerrin. She’s my apprentice. Care to be rescued?” I asked.

”Oh, yes please.” Ahsoka smiles, and I slashed the lock with a quick precise lightsaber motion. I put it on my belt again as I helped steady her as she stepped out of the elevated cage. 

”Do you have my sabers?” she asked in a whisper.

”No. The prisoner effects are that way.” I I said, pointing. She nodded, and we slipped over there, and Ahsoka claimed two lightsabers, and put them both on her belt. We made it to a door, and I opened it, and Ahsoka shouted a warning. I ducked and rolled backwards as a red lightsaber cleaved through where my head was.

”Leaving so soon?” the Seventh Sister, an Inquisitor, said. Ahsoka’s blades ignited white, and attacked the Sister. Lexi tossed me Kalie’s saber, and I ignited both and fought beside Ahsoka. I admired her lithe body twist and curve as she fought, and sliced off the emitter of her saber. Screaming in frustration, the Seventh Sister raised her hands to Force Push, but Ahsoka and I both stabbed her in the chest in tandem, and we grinned at each other. I tossed Lexi back her saber, and she smiled meekly. The three of us sprinted out of the compound, and hijacked a civilian shuttle. Ahsoka beheaded the droid captain, and put a hand on my shoulder as I expertly pulled us up and out of Coruscant airspace.

”Approaching jump point!” Lexi called from the navicomputer. 

”Where are we headed?” Ahsoka asked curiously.

”Tatooine. Aayla Secura, a Twi’lek Jedi, has been enslaved at Jabba’s Palace.” I said, and Ahsoka gasped.

”Master Secura is still alive?” she breathed. 

”Now!” Lexi yelled, and I jumped into hyperspace. I stepped away from the controls, and Ahsoka hugged me tightly. I felt her perky breasts against my chest, and her orange skin felt smooth in my hands as they rested on her slender hips.

”Thank you so, so much for saving me.” Ahsoka smiled. I nodded, and Ahsoka hugged Lexi, too. 

”So, what training do you have?” Ahsoka asked Lexi.

”I can... turn on a lightsaber?” Lexi shrugged.

”You said she was your apprentice!” Ahsoka accused me with a laugh.

”It’s a new arrangement.” I defended. The pretty Togruta laughed, and walked Lexi through some basic lightsaber forms, and through Ahsoka’s expert tutelage, Lexi was able to shake an object using the Force. 

”Coming up on Tatooine!” Ahsoka warned from the pilot’s chair. She moved as I came up beside her, and I sat down and slowly pulled us in about a klick south of Jabba’s Palace, and turned to the gorgeous alien girls who made my companions. Lexi had changed out of her slave garb, and now wore one of my shirts that was a bit tight over her bust, and soft pants. She looked quite Jedi-like, honestly, especially with Kalie’s, no, _her _lightsaber on her belt. I hugged my daughter firmly, and handed her some goggles for visibility as the three of us started trekking north. 

We made it to the gate rather quickly, and a droid emerged from the wall, and pointed its eye at us.

”Uh... two Jedi Knights, and a Jedi Padawan?” Ahsoka tried. The eye stared at us a bit, and then retracted, while the door started to open.

”I have some goodwill with Jabba. I helped him out a bit in the Clone Wars.” Ahsoka commented, brushing my hand with hers. We arrived in Jabba’s throne room, and Ahsoka squeezed my hand tightly when we saw Aayla in a tight leather bikini, lap dancing for a filthy Rodian. 

”What brings you here, Jedi?” a silvery protocol droid beside Jabba translated from Huttese.

”We have come to buy one of your slaves.” Ahsoka said. Jabbed grunted

”Jabba would like to know if this Togruta speaks for you, or if she should learn her place.” the droid beeped.

”She’s fine, thanks. We’re here to buy a blue Twi’lek you have in your possession.” I said, pointing. Jabba growled.

”Lord Jabba says 034 is his most popular slave, and she will be a high price.” the droid translated. I sighed, and glanced at the steely-eyed Togruta beside me. I ignited my blade, and threw it end over end at the droid, cleaving it in half, then using the Force to pull the saber back to my hand in time to deflect a blaster bolt from a bounty hunter, and it dinged off his Mandalorian armor. Ahsoka rushed Jabba, and flipped over a guard that I Force Pulled to me and neatly disabled with a quick slash to the chest. Lexi had ignited her blade and held a defensive position, and blocked some of the blaster fire headed her way. I threw my saber at the shooter, and beheaded him, and my daughter gave me a thankful nod as I moved to assist Ahsoka.

”You _will _hand over Aayla Secura.” Ahsoka said, pointing both sabers at Jabba. He growled something, and Ahsoka nodded warily.

”We’re going.” Ahsoka said, and I went and grabbed the unconscious Aayla, as one of the guards had accidentally plowed into her during the skirmish. We headed out of the palace, and found ourselves facing a squad of storm troopers. 

”Hands up!” the commander ordered. Ahsoka complied, and Force Pushed them off the cliff. We hurried down to the shuttle, and Aayla woke up when we pulled out of Tatooine’s atmosphere, and headed towards Lothal, to recollect my wife.

”Where are you people taking me?” Aayla asked, her Ryloth accent way stronger than it was three years ago. I placed my palms on Aayla’s temples, and she gasped as my Force connected with her ruined Force, and I healed it, and the Jedi’s identity returned. 

”Devin!” Aayla gasped, and threw herself at me in a heated, desperate kiss. I gripped her curvy hips and kissed back.

”Wow. Um, hi.” Ahsoka blushed.

”Padawan Tano.” Aayla said, a bit stunned. 

”I’m not a Padawan anymore.” Ahsoka said, and glanced at my hands on Aayla’s body. Lexi sat beside me.

”What happened? I don’t remember much after the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but... it’s been three years, right?” Aayla asked. I nodded, and Lexi leaned against me. 

”Coming up on Lothal!” Ahsoka announced, and we pulled out of hyperspace to find a squadron of TIEs battling some kind of cargo transport ship. The pilot of the transport was clearly excellent, and Ahsoka squeezed my shoulder, neither of us seeing Aayla’s surprised expression.

”We should help them.” Ahsoka implored me. I nodded, and engaged the weapons systems, and gunned down two of the TIEs easily, but the third whipped around and rained down fire.

”Shuttle, this is Ghost. Pull off, these TIEs are highly dangerous.” the pilot of the transport contacted.

”Um... see, our ship’s a bit damaged.” Ahsoka relayed.

”We’ll come pick you up. Lothal ok with you?” the pilot asked.

”Perfect.” Ahsoka smiled. The last TIE having peeled off, the Ghost docked, and we discovered a Lasat waiting for us with a bow rifle. 

”Hello. I’m Devin Zerrin. This is my daughter, Lexi, and my, uh, friends, Ahsoka and Aayla.” I introduced.

”I’m Zeb.” the Lasat said gruffly, and we heard footsteps. 

”Holy-. Master Secura?” a man said from above. Aayla looked up, and obviously didn’t recognize the man.

”I’m Kanan Jarrus. I was a youngling in a class you taught once.” he grinned. 

”You’re a Jedi?” I asked. 

”Well, I guess. I’m still technically a Padawan, but my master died in the Purge.” Kanan sighed. 

”Who are these guys?” a beautiful Mandalorian girl with short, colorful hair said, leaning on the railing beside Kanan. I noted her eyes lingering on my gorgeous daughter. 

”They’re Jedi Knights.” Kanan grinned. 

”Whoa. I’m Sabine, Mandalorian.” she smiled, and I saw her flush a bit when I grinned up at her. Bisexual, huh? 

”We don’t have room for you guys on the Ghost, but we have a short cargo trip to an Imperial facility.” Kanan apologized.

”And by that, we’re going to blow it to hell.” Sabine winked. I laughed, and climbed up the ladder and followed Sabine and Kanan into the cockpit, while the three alien girls lounged in the cargo hold after Zeb stomped off to his room. The pilot was a pretty green Twi’lek, and I sat beside Sabine when Kanan sat beside the pilot.

”I’m Hera. Pilot.” she said a bit stiffly, concentrating on flying.

”Devin. Jedi.” I teased a bit, and Sabine snorted. 

”Hold on... something’s not right.” I felt in the Force.

”You feel it too?” Kanan asked, and Hera pulled the Ghost out of the clouds, and we nearly collided with a light cruiser.


	11. Dangerous Entrance

Kanan yelled something as Hera sharply pulled up, and flew over the light cruiser.

”Are we clear?” Sabine asked.

”Nope.” Hera said, and we turned to see seven TIEs coming at us. 

”Devin, Sabine, take the nose gun.” Kanan ordered, then contacted Zeb on the intercom, and told him to take the bottom while he took the top gun. I climbed up behind Sabine, enjoying the view of her perky ass, and crouched beside Sabine, who sat in the gunner’s chair. I watched the skies, and suddenly, another light cruiser appeared.

”What the hell?” Sabine yelled. Suddenly, Hera was on intercom.

”Hold your fire. I don’t think they care about us.” Hera said, and we saw a huge bounty hunter flagship rising up, dealings aimed at the light cruisers. Fire erupted all around us, as Hera pulled us into a steep nose dive, and she leveled out as we neared the surface, and I heard her yell as the thrusters gave out. We were spinning out of control, completely powerless. Well, not true. Grunting, I focused as much I could and used the Force to slow the ship. Sabine was staring at me in amazement, but Force Slow is a taxing power. I grit my teeth. 

”Hera, do something! Devin can’t hold it for long!” Sabine called down.

”That’s Devin doing this?” Hera exclaimed. 

”Can’t hold... it...” I ground out, and then passed out, but Hera had gotten the stabilizer fixed, and the ship glided down gently. 

I was up in a couple minutes, exhausted. I staggered down the ladder, and bumped into Zeb.

”Ah, look. This isn’t a permanent offer, but my top bunk’s empty. So, ah, for saving my life, you can have the top bunk. But then we’re even.” the Lasat said, and I just nodded, and fell deeply asleep when I got up there. 

———

I awoke fresh and still a bit weary, so I probably shouldn’t use the Force anytime soon, I contemplated as I headed up to the cockpit. Inside, Hera and a orange and white astromech were repairing things.

”Hey. Thanks for saving my ship.” Hera nodded, “This is Chopper.”. The droid extended an arm and waved. I laughed.

”Where is everybody?” I asked.

”Um, Kanan’s meditating. Your guys went with Sabine and Zeb to pick up some parts I need to fix the thrusters. Hey, do you have any mechanical experience?” Hera asked. 

”Not really. I can do basic ship maintenance.” I shrugged.

”Perfect. You work with Chopper to re-calculate the navicomputer.” Hera ordered. Chopper beeped. I sighed, and followed the droid’s instructions. 

———

After we finished, I went to the cargo hold, and peered out the window. I saw a toolbox in the cargo hold with Lexi and Ahsoka’s lightsabers. Of course, Aayla didn’t have one anymore, as slaves don’t carry lightsabers, so hers was taken. The Empire had probably used the kyber crystal for tech or something. I opened the door and looked out in the plains. Something caught my eye... something...

”Probe droid!” I yelled, hoping Hera, Kanan, or Chopper heard me and ran after it. The droid was fast but a Jedi is faster. I leaped and grabbed him by the leg, and spun him into a rock. He fizzled out and died. Then I heard gunfire. I looked up and saw Ahsoka sprinting for her sabers, while Aayla and Lexi crouched behind cover while Sabine and Zeb shot at troopers. I came up behind them.

”Hey.” I said. They both reacted strongly, and I dodged the blast from Zeb’s rifle.

”Sorry.” he rubbed his neck. I pulled out my sidearm and shot a couple blasts at the troopers, taking out three. A trooper commander threw an impact grenade. I turned and tackled Sabine, rolling behind some rocks, which took the brunt of the explosion. Zeb wasn’t so lucky, as he hurled through the air.

”Devin!” Sabine screamed, and I threw out my hands to catch him. It was a shaky catch, but across the field, Aayla leveled him out. Sabine leaned around the rock and fired a couple more blasts while Aayla and I lowered Zeb, then I joined Sabine in shooting. More blasts came from the direction of the Ghost, and I saw Hera holding a sniper rifle, shooting with deadly accuracy. I ignited my saber and hurled it at the troops. It worked like a boomerang, and took out three troopers before returning to my hand. 

”We need reinforcements on our mark!” a trooper yelled, right before Hera took him out. Aayla Force Pushed the others, and we all ran for the Ghost. I whipped out my saber and deflected some blaster bolts. I backed up steadily, until Sabine grabbed me and hauled me inside, and the ship’s ramp lifted, and Hera was gliding across the skies of Lothal.


	12. Extraction

“So. What brings you to Lothal?” Kanan asked, when me, him, Sabine, and Hera were in the cockpit. 

”My wife, Deyriah, was enslaved to a man named Agent Kallus here on Lothal. I was hoping we could find her.” I explained.

”Wow. Kallus? Be warned, your wife probably has a lot of babies at this point.” Sabine grimaced.

”Kallus is a definite perv when it comes to alien girls.” Hera agreed.

”I guess we’ll see. Either way, I will save her.” I said and Kanan nodded.

”We’ll do what we can, but rushing in will only lead to death.” he advised. I nodded.

”And remember, you have three Jedi and a Jedi Padawan to add to your teams.” I reminded the rebels.

”Understood. Kallus is probably holed up in the Imperial compound. Sabine and Devin, go scout and try to confirm a position for Kallus. Devin, who would Lexi do best with?” Kanan asked.

”Ahsoka.” I answered instantly. Sabine pulled on her helmet, and I followed her out of the Ghost, and to a waiting speeder. I sat behind her, my arms wrapping around her slender, Mandalorian frame. She looked back at me. Then she kicked the speeder into gear, and we were off.

———

I was laying beside Sabine on a hill overlooking the compound. We both had binocs and were systematically looking through the compound. 

”Whoa. I got him. Hey, your wife’s a Zeltron, yeah?” Sabine asked.

”Yes.” I said.

”Right. Well, she’s with him. Not pregnant that I can see, though.” Sabine said, and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

”We’re going in. Now.” I said.

”Wait, Kanan said this is a recon mission.” Sabine protested.

”My wife is in there, enslaved to an Imperial asshat. I’m not going to follow orders on this. I’ll do it myself if you won’t join me.” I said, and Sabine pulled off her helmet, and I saw her eyes were dancing... delight, maybe? She walked forward, threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back happily, and Sabine moaned. She was probably about seventeen, and her body was fit and perky. 

”Wow. Ok, I’m in.” Sabine nodded, and pulled her helmet on, and I nodded at her.

”Thanks.” I said seriously. She patted my shoulder, and we crept down to the wall of the compound. Sabine set three charges to blow through the wall, then we did the same on each of the four walls. Sabine pushed the detonator, and we charged in. My saber was on, and per the Mandalorian’s orders, I was to defend her until she could get fully into the Imperial system, as we didn’t have Chopper. I blocked laser fire, and kept Force Pushing when they grouped up. 

”Done!” Sabine gelled, and I turned and tackled her inside the now open door beside that panel, and we rolled across the steel floor, scrambled to our feet and Sabine pushed the elevator button. It opened to a squad of stormtroopers, but I stepped in with my saber and hacked them all apart. Sabine stepped in, and we ascended. She stopped us at the right floor, and I opened the doors. We slipped unnoticed towards the sounds of yelling. I peered around the corner, and found Deya in a corset and short skirt, both black leather, being screamed at by Kallus for not delivering the right tea.

”Hey, man. Why don’t you back off?” I said, growling, and Kallus looked up.

”Who the hell are you?” he shouted, but I Force Pushed him out the window.

”Devin!” Deya moaned lustfully, and I embraced her tightly, kissing heatedly. 

”God, you look sexy.” I whispered into her ear, and she blushed, and kissed me again.

”Hey, guys. We gotta go!” Sabine yelled, and tackled me behind cover, and I leaned up and pulled Deya behind the wall, too.

”Who’s she?” my wife asked me.

”Sabine. She’s a rebel who helped me break in.” I said, and stood up and Force Pulled them to me, and slashed them all quickly, then grabbed Deya’s hand and we ran through the compound, taking the stairs this time, and made it to the outer wall, when stormtroopers surrounded us.

”Yikes.” I said mildly, and Sabine glanced at me. I swiftly kicked the two girls’ feet out from under them, then released a shockwave of Force energy outwards, and they all flew backwards, like a circular Force Push. I helped Sabine up, and then Deya. We dashed for the speeder. Sabine slung her lithe body in front, I sat behind her, and then scooted back to allow Deya to sit in front of me. I held Sabine with my arms around Deya, and her slender Zeltron arms held Sabine, as wel. We zoomed back to the Ghost, and found Ahsoka and Lexi training.

”She’s a Jedi?” Deyriah gasped, and I laughed.

”Well, Padawan.” I shrugged.

”Mom!” Lexi screamed, and the two Zeltron beauties embraced. I laughed and side hugged Sabine as she went to brief Kanan and Hera, and I sidled up beside Ahsoka.

”So. You disobeyed Kanan.” Ahsoka summed up.

”He’s not my leader.” I scoffed. Ahsoka turned to me with a smile.

”You’re a bit like my master was, except handsomer.” Ahsoka said without thinking, and blushed. I laughed and she headed inside the Ghost. 


	13. Chamber of Stone

I tapped Kanan’s shoulder, and pointed towards the patrol.

”Shit. I thought they’d have ten more minutes.” he frowned. I picked up my comm.

”Spectre-7 to Spectre-2. Incoming.” I told Hera, who was in the Imperial vehicle center thing, I suppose. I may have skipped briefing. We each had call signs. Kanan was 1, Hera 2, Chopper 3, Zeb 4, Sabine 5, Ahsoka 6, me as 7, Aayla 8, and Lexi 9. Deyriah wasn’t a fighter, and instead stayed on the Ghost during most missions. Today, Zeb was flying the Phantom, which was the detachable craft in the back of the Ghost. Meanwhile, Deyriah, who’d been taught to fly by Hera, maintained atmospheric stability.

”I see ‘em, Spectre 7.” Hera replied, and I suddenly heard gunfire. I looked around, and saw the Phantom being shot at.

”I’ll go handle that. Get the girls to safety.” Kanan growled, and ran off. I jumped down and avoided the squad, now rerouting to take down the Phantom, and opened the door. Sabine slammed into me, and I rolled backwards lightly, eyebrow raised.

”Show off.” she rolled her eyes, and I joined her and Hera as they were trying to rig the comms to bounce off the Ghost so we picked them up. My hand bounced a bit nervously, as I knew a group of troopers was surrounding us.

”Done, I think.” Hera frowned. Chopper beeped, and gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly, I heard rapid beeping. Chopper wailed as I turned and tackled Sabine while Chopper flew towards Hera, but neither of was fast enough, as all three of us (plus Chopper) were hurled backwards. I came to underground. Rocks covered my legs, and my left arm was pinned. I brushed off the rocks, and looked around the lonely cave I was in.

My right hand felt about for my comm, as it was totally dark. I found it suddenly.

”Spectre-7 to Spectre-5. All good?” I asked. No reply.

”Spectre-7 to Ghost. Do you know where we are?” I followed up. Perhaps I didn’t get a signal underground. 

”Hera! I found him!” I heard Sabine’s voice.

”Sabine!” I shouted.

”Devin, we’re gonna get you out.” Sabine promised, and I heard footsteps. Hera, probably. I heard grunting, and then a shout of pain.

”Sabine?” I asked anxiously.

”Sabine Wren is otherwise disposed.” a deep voice growled. 

”Who are you?” I roared.

”The Grand Inquisitor. I’ll leave her alive, and you alive, for now. But know this, Jedi. All you love will burn, and I will be the cause.” the voice said, and walked away. I heard Hera’s scream, and then dead silence. I tried to use the Force, but was too weary, and I knew Sabine was unconscious close by, and didn’t want to accidentally hurt her. 

———

I wasn’t sure whether my eyes were open or closed, or how long I was down there, but I eventually heard Chopper.

”Chopper!” I called. I heard heavy boot steps, and the rock was suddenly lifted, and I winced at the sunlight as I stared up at Kanan. He lifted the rock crushing my left arm, and it dangled uselessly as he hoisted me up.

”Where’s Hera?” he shook me. I looked around helplessly, and saw Sabine passed out, covered in dust.

”Some guy called the Grand Inquisitor showed up. I heard Hera scream. How long’s it been?” I asked.

”Three days.” Kanan said grimly. My mind was rested now, but I had been gathering strength to float the rock well away before dropping it. 

I used the Force to lift Sabine, as I couldn’t do it with a permanently lamed arm, and so I trudged behind Kanan, floating Sabine, until I heard Chopper’s wails. We both rushed over to find Hera, laying a pool of blood, a lightsaber wound across her mid-riff. Kanan was fighting tears as he picked her up and sprinted out of the cave. Chopper led me and by extension Sabine out of the cave, and I found Ahsoka healing Hera’s wounds via the Force. I set down Sabine, and nearly passed out. Fortunately, Aayla, the curvy blue Twi’lek, caught me.

”I’m happy to see you.” she smiled, and I put my good hand on her hip. She Force Healed me, but my left arm was still lamed.

”Sorry, Devin. I can’t fix that.” Aayla apologized.

”Just cut the damn thing off. I can’t feel it anyway.” I growled. Aayla squeezed my hand, and in a flash, her lightsaber had left my arm a stump. I’d barely felt a thing, and Aayla used the Force to dispose of the arm. I staggered to my feet, and headed inside, where Alexia was usually found in the bedroom she shared with Deyriah. My wife had pushed for us to share, but admitted afterwards that the bunk beds weren’t big enough to share. So I was in Sabine’s bottom bunk, while Ahsoka and Aayla had extendable beds in the cargo hold. 

”Dad, you’re hurt!” Alexia exclaimed. She was nearly 19, and unlike Deyriah, she seemed to have empathic abilities and pheromone emission. For some reason, my wife didn’t have the former or the latter, though her parents were cousins, so it could be the incest drawback. I found myself studying Alexia as she fawned over me. Her magenta skin was smooth and flawless, her features gorgeous, her breasts full and perky, and her stomach smooth and currently on display in the half a shirt she usually wore. I rested my hand on her smooth teen back, and felt her shiver slightly.

”I’m sure there’s a cybernetic arm around here somewhere.” Alexia said, feeling my sorrow, and trying to keep things positive. 


	14. Warriors of Lothal, Part 1

Screams filled the quiet night. I swore, and glanced at my daughter. She looked incredibly grown up in a dark shirt and dark pants, both of which hugged her figure perfectly. Her saber hung on her belt, and her hair was braided down her back. I remembered back when she was a carefree teenage girl, hanging out with Shaeeah Lawquane, who we still didn’t have a lead for her location, and flirting with nearby farm boys. Now, she was a powerful Jedi Apprentice, and was a strong-minded rebel. I rubbed her back with my cybernetic arm. It fit great, and worked perfectly, yet couldn’t replace my real arm. 

”Spectre-5 to Spectre-7. You have incoming patrols. Stick to the plan.” Sabine said over the comm. I nodded to Alexia, and she crouched in the windowsill, and she leaped out and cling to the landing gear of an Imperial gunship, and I grabbed it by a much narrower margin. We’d had to wait until the very last gunship, or they’d have seen us. Alexia’s hand slipped and she nearly screamed as she now dangled high above the streets of the city below.

Swearing, I swung over and managed to get my head between her legs, and she sat on my shoulders, stunned by the reality she almost just died. I held on firmly.

”Get ready Spectre-7.” Kanan said, and I nodded, and Alexia threw open the doors and confidently swung inside, and I followed, my blue saber hacking apart the troopers while Alexia’s green sliced and diced the control panel after setting the autopilot and we laced hands and ran and jumped, rolling across the rooftops. Alexia gave a giddy shriek, and threw herself into my arms. I spun her around, lifting her up, and found myself kissing her. She didn’t miss a beat before kissing me back. 

”Mission status, Spectre-7?” Hera asked.

”Uh, complete Spectre-2.” I said, and Alexia gave me a naughty look before kissing me again.

”Sorry, Daddy. We have to go now.” Alexia teased, and grabbed my hand as we headed back to the Phantom. 

———

Alexia and I kept exchanging glances during Hera’s briefing.

”Thanks to Devin and Lexi, the gunship we sabotaged did crash into the comm tower. It’ll be chalked up as random occurrence, and we’ll have maybe eight hours from now until it’s back up. During that time, Devin, Sabine, and Ahsoka will sneak into the comms tower and send off a message while the rest of us make a big push for the comm tower’s power lines. I’ll look like we’re trying to destroy the tower, while our three infiltrators get off this message. Chopper’ll have a back up he can transmit from the ground if you guys lose this during your break-in.” Hera briefed the team. I nodded. 

———

The wind whipped through my hair, and made Sabine a bit unsteady. The young Mandalorian girl stood against my chest, my arms around her, while Ahsoka piloted the stolen Imperial gunship, and she looked back.

”Helmet on, Sabine. This’ll be messy. Get ready to jump.” Ahsoka said, and Sabine gasped. We both realized the gunship was barreling towards the outer wall. The plan was to jump into the base while using the resulting crash to hopefully draw away investigations. Ahsoka did as expected, then turned and jumped out. Steeling myself, I ran and jumped out, and Sabine wasn’t far behind. As we were falling, the gunship crashed, and we landed in rolls. 

”It awaits.” Ahsoka said, and I nodded at the gorgeous Togruta.


	15. Warriors of Lothal, Part 2

We heard a thundering boom, probably the diversion from Zeb, Hera, and Aayla. Meanwhile, Kanan was flying the Ghost, with Deya onboard. The Ghost provided air support for the ground team. Me and the girls skulked along the shadows, and Sabine set to work hacking the lock. Soon, the door opened, and we faced two stormtroopers. Ahsoka hacked them apart. Sabine led us to the command center, where we found a well-armed squad. We ducked behind cover, and Sabine primed a bomb. She pushed it into my hand, and I felt their presence with the Force, and expertly chucked it back over our heads, and Sabine pushed the detonator. 

An electroshock disabled them, and Sabine quickly started uploading the message, while Ahsoka and I turned, and saw the Grand Inquisitor, leering. I looked over at Sabine, then ignited my saber as Ahsoka lit up hers. We charged the Inquisitor, and he ignited his double bladed saber attached to a wheel, and it spun madly as we tried to attack him. Thinking smart, Ahsoka gripped one of his sabers with both of hers, and I efficiently slashed apart the circle. He twisted away before I could sever the main handle, but at least he couldn’t spin like a maniac anymore. 

We charged, and the Inquisitor Force Pushed me backwards, and my lightsaber went flying, and I landed awkwardly, and watched as the Inquisitor attacked her with his blade, and before I could recover enough to help, whipped out a blaster and fired three shots, directly into her stomach. I roared in anger, and the blaster folded into scrap metal, my lightsaber flew to my hand, and I lunges at him, our sabers clashing in a wild, angry match. I forgot anger makes you weak, and the Inquisitor knocked my blade aside and chopped it deftly in half. I met his eyes, stunned, as he slashed me across the chest, and Force Pushed me all the way back, and I smashed through the window, and I saw Sabine’s helmeted face look up at me as I fell, what would have been a fatal distance, except I landed hard on a ledge of the building. I lay there, stunned senseless for a couple minutes, until I heard even more explosions, and forced myself to jump off the ledge, and rolled across the ground.

”No!” I heard a scream, and when I rounded the corner, I saw the Ghost on fire, streaking through the sky, and a light cruiser blasting the hell out of it, and saw with clarity it be torn apart in an explosion. No escape. I fell to my knees, sensing that my wife was dead. I saw Hera realizing the same thing about Kanan, and realized she was the one who’d screamed. This mission had a death toll of 3 already, and I was determined to not lose another, and I readied myself to Force Push the troops around Aayla, Hera and Zeb, and howled in pain as I shifted my shoulder, irritating my cut, but defiantly shoved the troops away. Hera looked up at me, and I’m sure the stunned, shattered look in her eyes was reflected back to her, as I found myself moving forwards, and I hugged Hera tightly. 

”We lost them.” she murmured, and I just nodded helplessly.

”Where’s Sabine and Ahsoka?” Zeb asked.

”Ahsoka’s dead. I lost to the Grand Inquisitor, and he threw me out of the building. Sabine was still alive and unharmed.” I said, stepping back from Hera. Just then, I heard a speeder, and turned to see my daughter zooming towards us, alongside Chopper. They had returned triumphantly from sabotaging an Imperial AT-AT, and my heart broke a bit, realizing I’d have to tell Alexia that Deyriah Zerrin was dead. Aayla put her hand on my shoulder, and gave me a stern look.

”Stay here and be with your daughter. I can handle the Inquisitor.” the Twi’lek Jedi assured me. Nodding, I handed her one of Ahsoka’s lightsabers, which had been thrown out of the building as well. She nodded, and stood on her toes to kiss me, and I felt up her sensual body once, before I stepped back and turned to the approaching Alexia. Hera and Zeb ran after Aayla, and I stood there, my dark hair whistling in the wind as I waited.

———

“Mom’s gone?” Alexia asked, and I just nodded, unable to speak. I hugged her tightly, and we stood there for a long while, before breaking apart and looking up at the compound, hating that I’d been sidelined.

”We need a ride out of here.” I realized, and my daughter and I ran to hijack a gunship. When Aayla, Sabine, Hera, and Zeb joined us, Hera slid into the pilot seat and took us off the ground. I felt bad for Alexia, as she was an Empath, so she felt the entire gunship’s crushing sadness. I studied Lothal’s landscape as Hera took the gunship out of the atmosphere. 

”I’m never going back.” she said, and we jumped into hyperspace.

———

**End of Book 1**


	16. Book 2

**To those of you invested in the story so far, I’m glad. I had a previous idea for a story revolving around Sabine’s son after Devin’s unseen death, but I voted to retcon that.**

**So, here’s the synapsis of the new sequel: **

The war is over. The Empire is in ashes. The galaxy is free. But the mission persists.

Devin Zerrin has spent the last seven months as a sort of galactic rogue. Having denied Luke Skywalker’s request to join the staff of the new Jedi Temple, he now spends his days fighting space pirates with the crew of the Ghost, and his nights in bed with Sabine, Alexia, and Aayla. 

They’ve been tracking down Shaeeah Lawquane, and they think they have a lead, only for Devin to receive a transmission from his thought dead wife, Deyriah Zerrin. His world shaken, Devin and Alexia rush to save Deyriah from the clutches of nefarious space pirate J’Mal and his syndicate of scum. 

Devin’s greatest challenge yet reveals itself as his quest to find Deyriah and Shaeeah continues.

_ **Zerrin, Book 2: The Lost Ones ** _ **coming soon!**


End file.
